Way Of The Shinobi: Shattered Dreams
by Rowan Isabella McCarter
Summary: Dear Diary, please save me from this hell...Yamanaka Ino tried to find her best friend, instead was captured and sold into slavery. Pain is all that awaits her now. ON HOLD


Hey everyone, if you've read Way Of The Shinobi: Destruction, the you'll like this. Yamanaka Ino's story! If not, I encourage you to read Way Of The Shinobi though it is not needed to understand this story. Though there are somethings that you'll not understand without having read it. Anyways, I'm going to do the usual, one disclaimer for this story, and then hopefully no author's notes until the very end. Enjoy

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! None of the characters are mine, but this plot is! In fact all of Way Of The Shinobi is mine! (The story lines not characters!!) This is my only dislaimer! Enjoy this!

**Prologue: Dear Diary**

_**1**__**st**__** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: 4**__**th**__** Moon**_

_I've started this in hopes of someone one day reading my story, whether you're friend or family, or even forehead girl…If you're alive that is._

_It's been three almost four months since my capture, almost four months since I was sold into slavery and became this mockery of what I once was. I've tried being disobedient but this curse upon the back of my neck is stopping me. Even a small no and I find myself in such a pain that I have to obey or else it won't let up. Little by little I feel myself being destroyed by this never ending cycle of obedience and disobedience. Though I'm sure Naruto is worse off then I am, if Uchiha Itachi managed to get a hold of him, things would possibly end. My heart hurts for the knuckleheaded annoying next Hokage._

_Of course he won't be Hokage if there is no more Konoha…I wonder how everyone is doing…Shikamaru…Chouji…Sakura…I hope she's okay, Naruto and I had been tracking her before our capture. We had managed to make it down to Machi but we were caught in the net, so to speak. Someone named Seiya said that we'd make fine slaves, just "like that little pink haired wench did", or so he said. I could only think that the one he was both praising and cursing was Haruno Sakura, my best friend in the earlier years, and my rival. If he was cursing her, then there is no doubt in my mind that she put up a fight and if that's the case, I hope she took some of those bastards out with her._

_Hang on, I'll be back, I hear someone coming…_

_**End Entry**_

……

_**1**__**st**__** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: 5**__**th**__** Moon**_

_Oh kami it hurts, the pain is so unbearable! I wish I could just rip the mark off and no longer have this piercing pain to override all my senses. I feel so useless, my techniques all going to waste, I've been forbidden to use chakra unless its for "entertainment" purposes. I can only begin to imagine what __**he**__ means by entertainment. So far they've tried dressing me in beautiful garments and kimonos and while generally I'd be happy to adorn such gorgeous outfits, something tells me, this is not just for dancing and serving tea like they've been trying to drill into me._

_Shikishima Hakuba, my "owner" has decided he wanted to enhance my beauty and abilities, but I think he's trying to turn me into a concubine, or maybe something far worse. While he himself isn't repulsing, I'd much rather touch the man or any of his cohorts with kunai's at their throats, then to let them run their hands over me. Disgusting pigs. If Sakura were here, she wouldn't let these men anywhere near her, I'm sure she'd be able to out last the pain, unlike myself. No! I will be better then her, stronger, forehead has nothing on me!_

_I only hope she's alright…Sakura._

_**End Entry**_

……

_**1**__**st**__** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: 8**__**th**__** Moon**_

_They've finally showed me what I'm meant to do for them. I'm not just a slave, I'm a damn fucking prostitute! I'm meant to sell my body to those disgusting beasts that call themselves men! Curse the Uchihas for creating one such as Itachi, and damn Sasuke for not finishing the bastard off. I'd be happily living with my team and forehead if it wasn't for those two sons of bitches._

…_I feel so defiled! I tried so hard to disobey them, to leave, to escape, but every time I try, this damn mark holds me back. I can only begin to imagine what's going to happen to me now at the hands of these beasts. Sakura, I wish you were here! I hate saying this, even writing this, but I want to be saved, please someone, save me from this hell!_

_**End Entry**_

……

Black eyes watered as a large hand slammed the book before him closed. Anger poured through him, sorrow hung thick in the air, but all he could do was glower darkly at the silver letterings upon the chocolate brown leather covering. A journal, a diary enter of the last four years, he had been too late to save her, too late to rescue one of the last few people left that was important to him. Clenching his fists angrily, he stood up quickly, shoving the chair away from the table as he strode towards a wooden door without a backwards glance.

Upon the table, left right where he had placed it, was a writing book, the pages filled with the words of a woman in pain. This was her story, the story of Yamanaka Ino.


End file.
